Halocarbons containing fluorine (i.e., compounds containing only the elements carbon, fluorine, and optionally, chlorine and/or bromine) are widely used as refrigerants, aerosol propellants, blowing agents, cleaning agents, fire extinguishants and chemical intermediates. Commercially, many of such compounds are prepared by the reactions of hydrogen fluoride with olefins or saturated compounds containing chlorine. These processes can also produce halogenated hydrocarbons having a lesser commercial value and/or not having the desired properties. Furthermore, the supply/demand situation for any particular product can vary and there may be an oversupply of a particular halocarbon. For environmental reasons, it may not be advantageous to dispose of surplus or by-products by such methods as incineration, but rather to further react these materials to increase the yields of useful products. A reduction of the fluorine content of various halocarbons can improve their value as commercial products and/or as precursors for producing other useful products.